Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 2)
'Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 2) '''is the 44th episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary After Loretta and Silas take over Disney Junior Town, Sofia and Kwazii invite them over to Sofia's castle to reform Loretta. However, they are planning an attack. Plot The episode starts in Loretta's palace, where she and Silas are talking abut which land to take over next. Silas asks what land Loretta wants to take, and Loretta says that she really wants the Sea Kingdom, because she's already taken over all of Pyrrhia, and... Disney Junior Town! Silas agrees, and says that the Sea Kingdom is impossible to find because its underwater. Loretta agrees, and says that Queen Abalone will probably have extra guards on lookout. Silas says that they have camoflage, and that they can fly over there, or hold their breath underwater, and be totally invisable to the SeaWings. Loretta says yes, but its more than a months flight to the Sea Kingdom. The scene switches to Sofia's palace, where everybody in the town is hiding from Loretta's guards in the town. They have already taken many people as prisoners, and are looking for more. Many dragons are there, along with Sofia and Kwazii. Kwazii says to Sofia that the war has to stop, and that Loretta will soon control everything. Sofia agrees, then tells him to shush, because two RainWing guards were coming their way. The first guard turned gold, which meant he was exited. He motioned to the other guard and said that he heard something. The other guard looked around, and turned orange, which meant that she was frustrated. She said to the guard that they wouldn't find anything, and the Queen wouldn't give them a promotion. They walk off, and Kwazii says to Sofia that that was a close one. Sofia agrees, and says that she has an idea to stop the war. She says that if they invite Loretta to a ball, then they can talk to her, and try to reform her. Kwazii says that's a great idea, and starts making the invetations. Back in Loretta's palace, Loretta and Silas are eating lunch, when her scribe, Bullfrog, comes in, and gives her a scroll. Loretta reads it out loud, and Silas says that its a perfect chance for attack! Loretta agrees, and tells Bullfrog to write a scroll and send it to Sofia and Kwazii telling them that she will come. After that, she and Silas laugh evily. Loretta and Silas got ready in their rooms. Loretta was wearing her crown, with a pretty jungle themed dress, and her hair down. Silas was wearing a black tuxedo. As they flew to Sofia's palace with some RainWings, Sofia and Kwazii were in their best wear, and making sure that everything was in place. Sofia said that if talking to Loretta didn't work, then they could give her fur from a Capybara, (a rodent that lives in the jungle.), because all RainWings are allergic to that. Kwazii agrees as they hear wing beats from the outside. Bailywick opens the door for them, and everyone gasps when Loretta walks in. A couple dragons drop their drinks, which Loretta and Silas step on and shatter. Loretta chose to be a pretty yellow, while Silas chose to be green. As Loretta walked by a SandWing named Addax, she almost bit his face, which caused Addax to scream for her to not hurt him, and the crowd gasped. Kwazii hid the Capybara fur behind his back. The RainWings in the room started to sneeze, and Silas and Loretta looked strangely behind Sofia and Kwazii's back. As the ball starts, Loretta and Silas walk over to the food table. Loretta happily says that they have her favorite, food, Scarlet Macaw. Then Silas says that they have Green - Winged Macaw, his favorite food. Silas then says to Sofia and Kwazii that they really went far with the food. As Silas and Loretta start to dance with each other, their scales turned a Pink - Rose color, and Hot Pink, to show that they were in love, and flirtatious. The RainWings used their wings to fly around and dance, and even turned into tropical birds! Silas and Loretta were Spix Macaws. They sing a song, and fly in all kinds of patterns, showing off their bright colors. After the song, Sofia and Kwazii call Loretta over to them so they can talk in private. Loretta says that she'll be back to Silas, and walks over to them. Loretta asks what they needed to talk about, and Kwazii pleaded, saying that she needed to stop the war. Loretta says no, and that she needs to be the most powerful queen. She turns the color red, which means she is angry. They keep arguing, until Loretta shouts "Attack"! All the RainWIngs start shooting their venom at everyone! The palace starts to break, and guests run for their lives! Loretta and Silas start creeping up on Sofia and Kwazii to shoot their venom. Silas shoots, but Sofia is pushed down by Kwazii who also ducks in time. The venom hits Loretta in the face, and she screams, knocking into everything! Silas screams "No!", and that RainWing venom disfigures a RainWings face! Loretta orders her troops to retreat, and they all fly off. Sofia and Kwazii run out from the palace just in time before it falls! Everyone catches their breath outside, and Sofia asks Kwazii where she will live now. Kwazii says he's not sure. Back in Loretta's palace, Silas lands, followed by a teary eyed Loretta. Loretta cries to Silas that her pretty face is ruined, and that she'll never look the same. Silas sighs, and says to Loretta that it can't be that bad, and that he needs a look. He takes Loretta's face, and turns it to the left side. It was horribly disfigured and scarred, and Silas apologizes. Loretta forgives him, and says that its all Kwazii's fault, and then saying that they'll get revenge on him someday. Silas says that its not all that bad, and that her pretty macaw and human faces aren't hurt. Loretta sighs and agrees, saying that she needs the rest of the night alone. As she walks into the bathroom to look at her face, she cracks the mirror, because of her ugly face. The mirror shatters, and Loretta let's her wings droop, and she sinks to the floor. A single teardrop falls down her cheek, ending the episode. Song * Beautiful Creatures Trivia ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here * This episode is continued from Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 1). * Pyrrhia is still at war after the episode. * It is shown that all RainWings are allergic to Capybara fur. * It is revealed that Loretta and Silas’ favorite dragon food are macaws. * The colors of the RainWings and what they mean are shown: ** Gold - Exited and Happy ** Hot Pink - Flirtatious ** Pink - Rose - In Love, Happy, Joyful ** Orange - Frustrated and Irritated ** Red - Angry * It is shown that RainWings can turn into tropical birds. * RainWing venom can disfigure a RainWings face if its sprayed on them. * If RainWings are sprayed with venom, their bird faces won't be damaged. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Commander Nemex Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with images Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes